Sleeping
by waiting4myfang95
Summary: Fang leaves and Max falls asleep. What will happen when he comes back? Fax
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so here is my next story. I didn't know what to call it but here goes nothing. :)**

Everyone was asleep besides me. I was awake, waiting for him to come walking back through our front door. He abruptly took off with a short "I need to think" and left. Two hours ago. He couldn't have been attacked by Erasers or Flyboys, because they were long gone, along with Itex. So that's not why he's taking so long. He must have a lot on his mind. Sitting down on the couch, I yawned and reluctantly turned of the t.v. I pulled a blanket over me and a pillow under my head. But, I told myself, don't fall asleep just yet. You have to wait for Fang. But my eyes soon fluttered shut, and Fang with Lissa and Brigid haunted my dreams.

Later:

I woke to the sound of our front door opening, then closing. A plan was already starting to formulate in my mind: pretend to be asleep, then, when he/she is close enough, attack. Good plan, huh? I waited, listening for the sound of footsteps, but heard nothing. Next thing I knew, a calloused hand was stroking my hair and a voice whispered, "Oh Max, I'm so sorry." Was that Fang? What was he doing?

"I'm sorry I left again. I wish I could tell you how much I really love you." He loved me? Not Dr. Amazing or the RHW? Me? Just plain Max?

I decided it was time for me to wake up. "You promised," I said, opening my eyes.

"You were awake the whole time? You heard me?"

"Yes and yes. You said you wouldn't ever leave me. But you did. You were gone for exactly," I checked my watch, "four hours, thirty seven minutes and twenty six seconds. You left me," I finished in a whisper.

"Max, honey, I'm really sorry. Come on; now let's get you up to bed." He picked me up bridal style and I buried my face into his shoulder, feeling safe in his arms.

I loved him. I loved him with all my heart. He said it to me so now it was my turn to say it back.

"Fang?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

He walked into my room and gently set me down on my bed. He kissed my forehead, making my face break into a smile. He made his way to the door, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed next to me.

"No! Please stay! I don't want to loose you again! Please," I begged. He smiled and lay down, wrapping his arm around me protectively. I leaned my head back and fell asleep.

**A/N: So that's it. Please review! Also, tell me if you want another chapter. I kind of have an idea if you do so let me know. O and also, in Max on page 285, Nudge says ZOMG. Can anyone tell me what that means? Ok thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All right. Here is the second chapter. Please review! :)**

When I woke up, I was greeted by a warm arm around me. I smiled as last night came flooding back to me. My heart sped up as I thought of the bird-boy next to me. I turned my head and was met with gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," I replied, but tore my eyes away from his.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Concern was etched into his voice.

"We have to tell the flock. I'm just a little nervous of how they are going to react."

"That's it? Well you don't need to be worried. You know that I will be there with you the whole time right?"

"Yes," I whispered, blushing. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and I smiled, enjoying this feeling. I started to sit up, and then looked at Fang.

"Come on sleepyhead. Get up. We have to get this over with." He groaned and grabbed my hand to pull himself up. That's when I heard the scream. Angel. My heart lurched as I grabbed Fang's hand and we both ran to her room. Wondering what I would find, I opened her door and was surprised to see her standing by her bed, unharmed. I looked at Fang, confusion evident in my face.

"Oh my gosh! I have to tell Nudge!" Angel exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Fang's voice sounded clam and level, nothing like what I was feeling.

"You too! Do you know how long we have waited for you to get together? Forever! And now you finally are

"We?" That was Fang again. I was still on the whole "waited for you to get together" thing. I squeezed his hand, letting him know that I couldn't believe this.

"The whole Flock! I have got to tell Nudge!" And with that, she ran down the hall to Nudge's room.

Fang pulled into a hug as I groaned. "So much for us telling them."

"Mmm. It's okay." He kissed the top of my head as I hugged him back.

"Breakfast its ready!" Iggy called up the stairs. Then there were giggles, a few whispers, and Iggy going "No way!" Great. Angela and Nudge got to him. Gazzy's laugh echoed up to us from the kitchen. Okay, so he knows too.

"Come on," Fang said and we walked towards the kitchen. As soon as we entered, Angel ran to me and gave me a big hug. Then she went to Fang and hugged him. He stiffened the put his arms around her. My heart softened as I saw Mr. No Emotion hug her back. Angel let go of him and looked at me.

"We are like a real family now, with a mom and dad. I like that feeling," she finished, looking at me. I smiled back and ran my fingers through her curls. Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and smoothed back my hair. He kissed me right there in front of the block. A whistle caused me to pull away and glare at Iggy. I kissed him one more time, then sat down to eat. As fan walked to his chair he bent down and whispered "I love you" and sat next to me. I whispered back "I love you too. Forever."

"Forever," he agreed. I looked around the table at my flock, happily eating and talking. This is how it should be.


End file.
